Paint and Sandcastles
by BonesBird
Summary: Trip and Jon spent Saturday together with their children, talking about what might have happened, and how things could be different. Leading to one making a big decision. (Jon/Erika and Trip/Hoshi)


**And another one moved over from AO3.**

**Shin xx**

* * *

The room was a complete mess, but right now that didn't matter to him. What mattered was yet another squeal of delight from his daughter. He looked up just in time to see her duck behind one of the paintboards as one of the other children chased her. Serena laughed loudly as Tosh threw another handful of sand at her. Jon couldn't pretend he wasn't enjoying the lazy Saturday afternoon sat with his best friend, his daughter, and his godchildren. He hoped that Erika and Hoshi were having a calm and relaxing time away from their responsibilities, both in the fleet and as mothers. He and Trip were both watching the girls when Trip leant in his direction.

"Serena seems to have gotten used to using the crutches." His friend observed, reminding Jon how long it had been since Trip had been home. He nodded and Trip watched them again. "Tosh is having fun at least." While Trip had claimed he brought the kids because he thought they might want company, Jon wondered if really he was nervous about being alone with them both. Trip spent a lot of time away as a starship Captain, and Jon admitted he couldn't have imagined having had a family at home when he was a Captain. Trip missed so much, and Jon knew from Hoshi that no matter how hard he tried to stay involved, bedtime stories from 20 lightyears away weren't the same. Especially when it came to baby Charlie, who wasn't quite a year old. He was sat playing nearby, but had clearly favoured his uncle Jon in the time they'd been in the house. Jon looked up from Charlie and watched Serena race around the playroom again, Tosh chasing her. It was easy to forget she had to use her crutches sometimes, she was used to them, and had learnt quite expertly already how to use them as a weapon if needed. "Has Rena complained about the crutches at all?"

"No. You should see her when we drop her off at daycare. You'd never guess she was any different. Joining in with anything that is going on." He smiled at that, she definitely had the adventurous spirit that had led both her parents to the stars, and judging by the fact he would regularly walked in on her and Erika talking in various languages, she had her mothers' ear. She shouted at Tosh again for apparently cheating at whatever unknown game the two girls were playing. He looked back to Trip and grinned, "she is just like her mother. She got nothing personality-wise from me. She doesn't let anyone take advantage just because they underestimate her."

"I underestimated Erika once and ended up with a bedpan thrown at my head." Trip laughed, and even though he avoided thinking of that particular hospital Trip, when Serena had been 18-months old, he had to chuckle. He had hoped Erika had finally grown out of her penchant for throwing things until that moment. Jon studied his friend another moment before changing the subject a little.

"How are things since you've been home?" He asked, remembering from the letters they'd exchanged, Trip had been worried about coming home this time. He'd been away for 9 months solid, and he had wondered if her had pushed it too long this time.

"It went better than expected. Tosh was so happy to have me home she talked non-stop from when I walked through the door from the debriefing until she fell asleep. Must have been 8 hours easily." He grinned in her direction, and Jon's attention was brought back to their daughters, who were now building a sandcastle. "Hoshi was definitely happy to have me home."

"Rike and I have been trying to help her out as best we can." Jon said, trying to reassure Trip that his family were cared for even when he wasn't home. Jon knew that would be his biggest worry were he away from his girls for too long.

"I know, thanks." Trip clapped a hand on Jon's shoulder then smiled. "You and Erika thought about giving Rena a sibling?" He grinned, the teasing something that had become common since Charlie had come along. Jon just shook his head with a laugh.

"Rena was enough of an unexpected surprise. I don't think Erika wants another. She's going to be 50 in July, she's happy as we are." He smiled, and was certain Trip would see through what he meant. He'd love another child, but if Erika didn't he'd be happy enough to spend his life with his two girls. The two men shared a friendly moment of silence. Jon thought about Erika, surprised that he missed her even though she had only been gone a few hours. He thought back to when they'd go months without seeing each other, sometimes weeks without talking, and he found himself even happier that she had been offered the Fleet Captains' Liaison job. He wasn't sure if he could have done any of that again. "Do you ever just sit and imagine what your life would have been like if things had gone even a little differently. One decision made slightly differently." He stopped for a minute and looked at Serena. "Like, if Erika hadn't decided I was an ass who needed saving from myself and followed me on that climb. We would never have realised we still love each other, and we wouldn't be here now." He watched his daughter and tried to imagine a life without her. Trip however shook his head with a laugh.

"I disagree, at least when it comes to you and Erika. The fact you loved each other was obvious to everyone. You two would have always wound up here." Trip smiled in the direction of his children. "I try not to think about what might happen. What if Lizzie had been away when the Xindi attacked? What if Paxton's process had been sound? What if Sara hadn't left with Rosa. I have too many 'what ifs'. I just focus on the family I have now. Hoshi, Tosh and Charlie."

Jon mentally berated himself. "I'm sorry, that was stupid." He started to apologise when Tosh and Rena came over and each sat on their fathers' laps.

"Daddy, can we get the paints out?" Tosh asked, Jon looked to Serena, who smiled at him in her innocent little way. He remembered the one thing he's promised Erika, but he knew it was going right out the window.

"Please daddy! Paint!" She called, and he tried to look stern. Almost certain it failed on the three-year-old, but her expression reminded him too much of Erika when she wanted something, and turning her down was going to be hard.

"Do you think mommy would let you paint after last time?" He kept his eyes on her as she thought, then smiled at him.

"Yes!" She called, and just as Jon was about to give in to her, a voice from the doorway stopped them both, and Serena got a cheeky grin on her face.

"She absolutely would not."

"Mommy!" Serena shouted the second her eyes landed on her mother, she forgot all about trying to guilt her father into something. Jon fought his way to his feet as Erika caught Serena in a flying hug before she turned to Trip.

"Hoshi's outside waiting for you." She smiled, then turned back to her own husband. Jon tried to look innocent before he walked over and pulled both his girls into his arms. "You were going to give in to her, weren't you?"

"Would I?" He asked sarcastically, then kissed her to cut off any further questioning. At least until he felt Serena's hands on his cheek.

"Ewww no kissing!" She said when she had their attention. Erika grinned and put her down. He stayed stood with his arms around his wife, and as soon as Serena was occupied with something else he kissed Erika again.

"I really want another one." He muttered against Erika's cheek, hoping that it was obvious what he meant. Erika studied him for a few minutes then smiled.

"Lets see what we can do." She agreed, and all he could do was pull her tighter to him, that was until he felt one of the aforementioned crutch-weapons against his leg. He lowered himself back to the floor, pulling Erika with him, and letting Serena play her games. There were only a few things he couldn't wait for, and one of them now was definitely putting the practice he and Erika had to good use. Maybe Trip was psychic, and that's why he'd asked about giving Serena a sibling. All Jon could hope now was that it was a little closer to happening.


End file.
